


Strings

by kg348



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kg348/pseuds/kg348
Summary: Nina is looking for her lover Jun who disappeared after a meeting with Mishima Kazuya. Her meeting with him does not go as planned...PWP mostly.
Relationships: Kazama Jun/Mishima Kazuya, Mishima Kazyua/Nina Williams
Kudos: 1





	Strings

"Strings"  
by kg348

"What can I do for you, Ms. Williams?"

Kazuya Mishima lounged in his black chair in his top floor penthouse office like it was some kind of throne. Behind him an expanse of plain glass gazed out over a rainy Tokyo city. He had his feet on the desk and had apparently been training in his private gym. No suit, no tie; only training pants and a sinewy bare chest with a massive scar on it, glistening with fresh sweat.

Nina's eyes flicked over the room. He was alone. It was an office, stark, mostly empty space. To the left a large neatly made bed with a bathroom set in a partition nearby. On the right, another partition, with gym equipment behind it. Had Jun really come here before she disappeared? There seemed to be no sign of her.

"...Ms. Williams?" 

She stopped herself from looking too intently at the room. "Now that I'm here, there might be something you could do," she said coyly. She walked smoothly up to the desk, close enough almost to sit on the edge. He moved his feet as if to invited her to, but she remained standing. The coyness in her voice dropped to a dangerous and businesslike edge, but Mishima's face remained an impassive mask. "This isn't about my participation in the Tournament this year like I said on the phone. I've more important things to discuss."

"Oh?" he said mildly. "And what are they?"

"I want to know what you know about Jun Kazama. She disappeared, right after she came here to see you. I know about your organization, what it's involved in. Jun knew it too. That's why you have her somewhere, imprisoned, probably."

"She's not here, I assure you. She was here, a few days ago. Over there, in fact." He nodded toward the bed, a curl of a small smile playing on his lips. "She left yesterday. I have no idea where to. I have no plans to hinder her. We came to an agreement about the activities of my company she was concerned about."

Nina's eyes were dull with suspicion. "Then why hasn't she come home, or told anyone where she was going?"

"I have no idea."

"I think you'd better start having one," the blond woman said, pulling a small gun from where it had been strapped to her thigh, beneath her cocktail dress. "Right now." She pointed it at Mishima, who let his eyes travel lazily up the barrel and over her slender figure.

"Really, Ms. Williams. You think violence is the answer?"

"That's rich coming from you," she snapped, keeping the gun trained on him. "You and your company."

"If you're going to shoot me, you'd better do it," he said. "Otherwise, I'm a busy man with things to do."

"You're a criminal, Mishima, they'd take you down for it if I don't, just remember that."

"This isn't Europe, Ms. Williams." He allowed himself a small laugh. "Things are different here. Here I am a businessman, a pillar of the community. My company helps when there's an earthquake, when there's a tsunami. When the police are short on manpower, my security steps in. In fact, there isn't an organization in Japan I don't 'help' in some way..." he laughed again. "You'd not be helping anyone, least of all yourself, or your lover."

"My lover?" Nina's eyes narrowed.

"Jun Kazama," he shrugged. "You two are lovers, aren't you?"

"Where is she!" Nina demanded, her mouth a tight line, her hands gripping the pistol tighter. He knew. The only way he could have known about that was if he had tortured Jun. 

"I honestly couldn't say. But I could tell you one thing... for a price."

"I'm asking the questions and making the deals, you son of a bitch," she said. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't beg me to."

"...What?"

"Perhaps you'd like to find out."

As she stood a few feet away, she felt a sudden displacement in the fabric of the air. A low thrum, a tingling, like before a lightning strike. Something seemed to tug inside of her own chest. The man in front of her slid his legs from the table and twisted his chair to face her. His eyes were like polished obsidian and inhuman. This wasn't Kazuya Mishima. This wasn't even a man. He was thrumming like a live wire and the air was almost crackling around him. When he fixed his eyes on hers, she suddenly felt as if an invisible hand had shot out and grabbed her by the neck. 

"What ...is ...?" she managed to say, but her voice was cut off as the creature that had been Kazuya Mishima pulled her in.

"Aren't you going work your feminine charms, Ms. Williams?" he said in a voice that seemed different now, multi-layered, as if there was more than one throat speaking them. "Aren't you going to try to seduce me like you have so many other men before me for information?" 

It was a mocking voice, filled with amusement. Her limbs, her hands, reached out and she moved forward as if pulled by strings like a puppet. Pulling back only made whatever held those strings pull forward harder. Her will seemed to bleed away. The gun fell to the carpet. It was Kazuya Mishima in front of her, and she was going to seduce him. She brushed up against his knees, and the strings pulled. They pulled and she straddled him in his black leather throne, one hand grasping for the bulge in his pants, the other pulling down her bodice and freeing her breasts for his lips. 

It was like being trapped in a dream. She slipped her hand into his pants and felt the cock already hard and ready. Her back arched and she pushed herself against him, felt his mouth sucking hungrily on her nipples, devouring first one then the other, leaving them hard and eager. She felt herself suddenly wet, needing to be filled, and in front of her the thick, hard manhood of Kazuya Mishima in her own hands. She yanked her panties to the side and forced herself onto his cock, his thickness sliding into her ready cunt as she threw her head back in a silent moan. 

The strings danced. She was helpless. Impaling herself on his cock desperately, with no aim but savage pleasure she suddenly needed, out of nowhere. Somewhere in her mind, Nina Williams was screaming for her to wake up, but now Kazuya's arms gripped her and forced her even harder down as he filled her void, and her breasts circled in front of his black eyes to the rhythm of his jerking thrusts. 

...She was out of her mind. What was she doing? 

"Stop!" she screamed, and wrenched with all her strength away from him. He slid out of her and she fell backward against the desk. "What did you do to me?"

"Only what you wanted, just like Jun," the thing that looked like Kazuya said. He rose from the chair, his throbbing cock still slick and wanting. "And you do want it," it continued.

Before she could speak, Kazuya's hand was on her neck, forcing her back across the desk, and his cock pushed inside again, hot and thick. She had slept with many men but no man felt like this. It was so large, so thick, and seemed to pulse with electric jolts. Each thrust pushed her away from herself and toward some darker place. She thought she might pass out. 

Just then, it seemed like a vision happened to her. She was still pushed back against the desk, her clothes pulled askew, but on the same desk beside her was Jun, completely nude. Kazuya was there again, pushing deeply inside her lover, but almost with gentleness. More like a man than the creature in man's form that was plunging into her.

The vision vanished. She tried to fight again. She kicked out hard, brought her hand down across his face, and rolled off the desk onto her unsteady feet. Kazuya stumbled back, checking his nose for blood, but there was none and he smiled. Nina aimed a kick at him but he caught her leg and brought his hand back across her jaw hard so that she whirled and fell.

"I will show you what happened to her," he was saying, as she felt herself being gathered up and grabbed from behind and the demon's cock forced back into her, still wet and twitching. "For a price."

"Where is she!" She screamed. The demon now had her hands pulled behind her and was slamming in so deep and hard it hurt. 

Once again she tried to break free and the demon threw her backward with a blow that almost knocked the breath from her and sent her reeling onto the bed. The place was dark, as if night had fallen and only the city lights showed through the wet windows. As if all the lights in the place and the sky had suddenly gone out together at once. On the bed, Nina was vaguely aware her nose was trickling blood. She blacked out.

In her dream, she saw Jun. She had been here too, just like Nina, but it was a different room. A guest room nearby. It was night-time and she saw Jun, emerging from the small bathroom near the bed, combing her raven hair. She had showered and was wearing a short silk yukata. She paced, as if Kazuya had not been there when she had arrived, but invited her to wait in a guest suite for his return. 

Jun lay down on the luxurious bed and listened to the rain. She fell into sleep. Her dreams were uneasy, and her head moved as she moaned softly. As she slept, the yukata began to unfold from her by itself, moved as if by invisible hands. A white bra and panties covered her beneath. The invisible force began to tear the connecting fabric of the bra's cups till it snapped apart, and her panties ripped, the fabric parting slowly down the center on their own. Thunder rumbled distantly but Jun slept on, even as her nipples became erect with the cold upon her exposed breasts. A hot breath moved across them. A tongue reached out.

Nina stirred. The demon was between her legs, suckling on a breast. He sucked hard and let the breast bounce back once, twice. Nina moaned, the pain of the demon's enlarged cock coming back to her consciousness. The remnants of her cocktail dress was suddenly torn apart as the threads were ripped at the seams by some invisible force. Her bodice unlaced itself and peeled off. 

"The price is a demon's price," a voice was saying. Ethereal hands seemed to materialize upon her body. The bedsheets came alive and formed themselves into ropes around her wrists. Demon fingers probed every orifice. Tongues explored her body. A half-ethereal cock was in her mouth, cold lips clamped on her nipples. The demon inside Kazuya forced her legs apart and thrust its tongue into her slit, slicking her up. "Like Jun you're going to bear my seed," it said.

Nina couldn't move. There were too many ghostly hands, too many mouths all over her body. The demon now seemed larger than ever, less man-like and radiating an eerie glow from its skin. Its cock had grown huge, and without a glance downwards it learned forward across her till its face was an inch from hers, and took her with a heavy thrust. 

She felt it building in her. The demon's cock, back and forth, pushing, digging, gouging, drilling, her body rocking violently fast, the creature sucking on her ample breasts greedily, till eventually it threw its head back and gushed into her cunt, its seed spilling out on all sides from the thick, pulsing shaft. Wave after wave pumping into her, hot ropes of demon's seed seeking her womb. In almost the same moment the building urge of its thrusts exploded inside her own body, and she was racked with a shattering but silent orgasm she didn't want. She saw a vision of Jun, still in her dreamlike state on the bed, riding Kazuya's cock from above, riding till he exploded inside her. 

The demon was done. It withdrew itself, stood up, and walked away without a word. Nina lay in the dark, tied, feeling the juices seep from her stretched walls, her breasts wet and sucked and tingling. A demon had spilled itself in her mouth, and though the ethereal member was gone, the sperm slipped and trickled down her lips, like cold ice. Already the seed had impregnated her. She could feel it. And somehow she also knew that the demon had fertilized Jun too. A demon child was growing in them both.

She awoke with a jolt.

Christ, she thought. The hell kind of dream was that? Almost instinctively she brought a clammy hand to her stomach. It was still flat and toned, as it always was. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was a rainy Thursday, four in the afternoon, and she was in her lover's apartment, in Tokyo.

Tokyo?

That's right. Waiting for Jun, who had gone to see Kazuya Mishima. She hadn't come home.

...Which was why she had made an appointment to see Mishima personally that evening. She'd planned to confront him, in his penthouse.

She swallowed hard, remembering the taste in her mouth. Impaling herself on Kazuya's cock. The tongue. The demon.

...Only a dream. Who cares about dreams. 

She looked around for her gun, and checked there were bullets in it. On the end of her bed, the cocktail dress lay ready.


End file.
